


Shinya's Revenge

by Fusioncat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: (maybe), 2 on 1, Bullying, Content approved by SCAR, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Scent kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shoe Theft, Shoejob, Shotacon, big dicked shotas, mild shoe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusioncat/pseuds/Fusioncat
Summary: Shinya came back from the park with a black eye, fearing her son being bullied, his Mother Yuriko has his older brother Takuya accompany him for several days.Takuya doesn't actually mind accompanying his little brother after this, he gets up to some fun stuff.
Relationships: Kanbara Shinya/Original Character(s), Kanbara Takuya/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sin Corps





	Shinya's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Our disclaimer  
> I, the author, do not condone any of the actions committed in this story. If you are under 18 years of age please leave via the appropriate exit button of your choosing. (you have three of them, all of which exit from this sinfilled piece by various degrees) If you are offended by this content, I would ask you to flee this awful place and never come back.
> 
> All characters are property of their rightful owners, I have no stake in Digimon, and couldn't attempt to claim I owned them if I wanted too, (which I don't). the Generic boys are mine though, (Kirito and Yuuta) but they're generics, I got them from a name generator.  
> Any resemblance of my OC's to other characters or people, alive or no, is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Potential Trigger warning: this story involves underage boys engaged is sexual acts, where consent is blatantly ignored, intense bullying, and a boy getting beaten bloody, (his teeth get knocked out.) there is also a bit of theft, and then Dub-con. Also, the boys are probably out of character AF, bc I'm bad at this.
> 
> If you’re still here, then you either of age and it is legal where you are to be on this site, you’re trawling about under so many layers of protection that no one has any idea you exist, or you just don’t care.  
> In that case, I can’t actually stop you, and it will be your own fault if you are offended by this piece, as you were warned. To everyone else, Enjoy!

Shinya stomps out of the park, his enraged expression clear to all the other children, who give him a wide berth. They scurry back away from the young boy, faces scared as they eye his face, or rather, the rapidly forming bruise over his left eye. “Stupid Kirito, I’ll show that fucking loser bitch, sucker punch me, fucking cockwipe, I’ll beat his ass.” the boy mutters angrily, kicking along a rock as he follows the calls of his mother home.

As soon as he rounds the corner to home, his mother sees him and gasps, “Shinya! My poor baby! Who did this to you!?” she asks, rushing up to him with a tone verging on panic. 

Shinya looks away as she pulls him into a hug and physically drags him inside, barely giving him a chance to kick off his sneakers at the door. “it’s nothing mom!” he says with a blush as she drags him into the kitchen.

She grabs a bag and fills it with ice, handing it too him. “that doesn’t look like nothing, mister, now tell me, who hit you?” she asks. Shinya simply shrugs and doesn’t look at her. “Shinya, my baby boy, you know you can tell mommy anything, especially if you’re getting bullied, you know that right?” she asks sweetly, and Shinya snorts. ‘if only you knew’ he thinks to himself as he struggles to suppress a smirk.

He looks away, and mutters something. “Shinya, hun, I couldn’t quite hear what you said?” his mother asks again, Shinya sighs heavily, and looks up at her.

“one of my so-called friends sucker punched me, it’s nothing I can’t handle mom.” he says with a smile. She pulls him into a tight hug. “you poor dear, don’t worry, mommy will handle it, so who was it that hit you? ‘a friend’ is a little vague to go on, sweetie.” 

Shinya just grins, “I told you, mom, I got this, he took me by surprise is all. I won’t let it happen again, thanks for the ice pack, by the way.” 

Takuya, who is sitting in the other room watching videos on the internet, comes into the kitchen upon hearing the commotion. As he enters the room, his gaze immediately goes to Shinya. “Hey, what’s going on? Wow look at that shiner! Who gave you that, Shinya?” he asks, worried.

Shinya looks at him, and breathes a heavy sigh, “I’m going back to my room, you guys worry too much.” he says, and goes. Takuya eyeing his retreating back.

His mother turns too him, “Takuya, I need to ask you a favor, I need you to go with your little brother when he goes to the park, he won’t tell us who did it, but I’m worried, so please?”

Takuya sighs, folding his arms behind his head, “Fine, I guess, man this is gonna be lame!” he grouches as he returns to the other room. Sitting back down on the couch, he thinks to himself, ‘well, it can’t be too bad, and besides, it’s just Shinya, he’s actually pretty chill for a little brother’.

\--

A few days later.

“Come on Takuya, I wanna go to the park,” Shinya says impatiently, stuffing his feet into his yellow and gray sneakers.

“In a minute, in a minute, would it kill you to be patient little bro?” Takuya grumbles, stepping into the genkan, and sliding his feet into his own red and yellow sneakers. 

“okay Shinya, lets go, and stay close by, okay, no one’s gonna bully you on my watch!” He says with a confident grin, and with that, he yells back into the apartment, “bye mom! Shinya’s being a brat so I’m gonna take him to the park!”

”Have fun dears!” comes their mothers voice as they leave.

They arrive at the park and Shinya takes off with a “there’s my friends, I’m gonna go play!”

Takuya sits down on a bench and pulls out his phone, “Come get me if anything goes wrong!” he calls after him, and gets engrossed in texting a friend.

After a while, the park goes relatively quiet, and Takuya looks up. Looking around, he can’t see Shinya anywhere. Nor his friends, in fact, there are only a few little kids playing in the sandbox nearby, and none of them are Shinya. 

Takuya gets up and begins wandering the park, when he hears Jeers and laughter… and cries of a young boy in pain. Takuya takes off at a dead run, “Shinya hang on! I’m coming!” he cries out. He darts through the park, his sneakers slamming against the ground, and eventually comes to the outskirts, where a crowd has gathered. He notices that they’re mostly boys, and sees a few of the boys Shinya ran too meet in the crowd. As he gets closer, he can hear cruel laughter, heavy blows landing, and a boy’s voice crying out in pain.

He starts shoving his way through the elated preteens and takes in the fight. There’s a dark haired boy in a blue coat and cargo shorts struggling to stand, stumbling around, bracing himself against the fence, he’s Shinya’s age, but the other boy? The other boy looks fine, and he would recognize that brown spikey hair and red shirt anywhere, it’s Shinya, and he’s the obvious source of that cruel laughter.

The other boy holds up his hand, “I-I’m sorry Shinya!” he cries out, tears streaming down his face. Shinya responds with a sneer, and punches him in the face. The meaty thump from the hit shocks Takuya, as he watches this other boy’s head snap back with a sudden yelp, and the boy fall slumped against the fence. 

”Don’t make me laugh Kirito, I have to put up with my brother breathing down my neck all day because of you, baby dick!” He says, and delivers a swift kick to the gut, which Takuya also hears, clear as day, over the howling of the boys. He watches with rapt interest as Shinya stands over the other boy, kicking him a few more times for good measure.

“Please Shin-YAAA!” he tries to stutter, but is cut off with a punch, this time to his side, “Shut up bitch-boy!” he yells at him. Takuya can tell that Shinya isn’t really all that upset, and is smiling like he’s having the time of his life wailing on this boy.

Shinya smiles cruelly as he grabs the other boy by his shirt and slams him against the fence, brings his knee back, and hits him right in the nuts, judging by the shill, ear piercing shriek the boy unleashed. “Haha! Nice hit boss!” a boy yells from beside Takuya, who turns to look at the kid, it’s one of the boys that Shinya ran off with, Takuya notes.

‘boss, does that mean Shinya is in charge of his own gang of bullies? Oh wow, we were so wrong, still, this is pretty entertaining, seeing my little brother work.’ he thinks to himself as he watches Shinya smack the the other boy in his face. The weaker boy sags, his hands on his knees.

“Say that you’re a cocksucker!” Shinya demands, Takuya is confused by this, as he never really thought Shinya was homophobic, then he looks his little brother up and down, and understands. ‘holy shit, I guess either big dicks run in the family and he’s hard as rock right now, or he’s got a knife in his pocket’ he thinks as he observes the tent in the front of his little brother’s cargo shorts. 

“I- I’m not a faggot! Fuck you!” Kirito manages to yell, only for Shinya to kick him in the mouth, the force of it knocking him over onto his back, and tearing another scream from the boys throat.

“I didn’t ask if you were, dip shit! Admit that you suck dick!” he demands again, only this time Takuya sees him actually grab himself. ‘holy shit, he’s getting turned on from this, that’s, why don’t I mind that?’ he wonders.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by Shinya slamming the boy against the fence again. “you know, there’s nothing wrong with being a gay little bitch boy, but you really should be more honest with yourself!” this time, he notices, the boy is on his ass, and Shinya’s crotch is level with his face.

Takuya notices a change in the crowd, it went dead silent, everyone focusing intently on Shinya and Kirito, the cheering has quieted, and the air is thick with anticipation, written clearly on the face of every boy there. Whatever Shinya is doing, he’s done it before, and the crowd loves it.

“you suck dick, Kirito, and I’m gonna prove it!” he says with a grin as he grabs both of the boys arms and holds them above his head with one hand. With his other, he starts to lower his zipper.

“NO! NO!” Kirito shouts as he really starts to struggle, bucking and fighting, squirming to get free, to no avail. Shinya’s grip is bruisingly tight as he fishes out his hard preteen cock.

”Or should I say, ‘you’re going to prove it?’” he mocks, rubbing the head of his boyish peen along Kirito’s cheek. “suck it, bitch, or I’ll take your ass instead.” Kirito clamps his jaw shut, and Shinya sneers, “you’re seriously doing this? After all those boys you fucked, you’re wussing out on sucking one dick? Pathetic!” with that, Shinya slaps him hard across the face, and then brings his sneaker clad foot down on his crotch. 

Takuya notes that it’s a gentle press. “Come on Kirito, open up or I stomp!” he threatens. Kirito stubbornly keeps his mouth shut, so Shinya follows through on his threat. His foot comes up, and he stomps directly on what must have been the balls, Takuya notes with a cringe of sympathy. The boys mouth flies open in a horse scream, and Shinya shoves his dick in as he does, pinning the boy’s head against the fence. He lets out a pleasured sigh and starts humping immediately, and Takuya looks around. What few girls have left, it just seems to Shinya’s friends and interested boys, he also notes there isn’t a soft dick in the crowd.

He turns his eyes back to the hot sight of his little brother raping a boy’s mouth, the black haired boy is choking on it, gagging and struggling… “oh shit, I didn’t know he was big enough to choke other boys on it already, I guess I was right, it does run in the family…” Takuya whispers to himself, squeezing his own hard dick through his shorts.

“hey, I haven’t seen you around here before, first time seeing Shinya in action, huh?” a blonde haired boy asks. Takuya looks over, and sees that he has a teasing grin on his face. 

Takuya recognizes the boy as one he’s seen walking home with Shinya, but never actually spoke or interacted with him, as he mostly just chills out and lets Shinya do his own thing.

Takuya laughs and scratches the back of his head through his hat, “yeah, I didn’t know Shinya got up to this sort of stuff, I guess his black eye and the way he was acting makes a lot more sense now.”

The boy’s face goes from lightly teasing to full blown impish grin, “so you’re Shinya’s big bro huh? You enjoying the show?” 

Takuya looks back at his little brother, who has moved from choking the boy on his cock, to slapping him in the face with it as the other boy cries, cackling cruelly. “haha! Yeah, it’s a bit of a shock, I never thought of my little bro as such a dominant kid before… hey, you’ve hung out around here a while, haven’t you?” 

The boy smiles and nods, “yeah! Kirito here, the boy Shinya is currently making his bitch, snuck up on Shinya after trying to spread a rumor about him, and hit him right in the face as his mom called him back home, after that, he tried to shake down a few kids here, and well, Shinya doesn’t like traitors, or other boys muscling in on his turf, and really doesn’t like getting hit in the face. So he disappears for a few days and here we are!” he explains, Takuya feels like he might be leaving a few things out, but doesn’t mention it.

He turns his attention back to the fight, where Shinya is making Kirito choke n his cock again, feeding it easily through his lips and into his throat, where the boy underneath him him is making wet gagging sounds. “Oh yeah, Take my dick! Take it all the way down!” he moans as he force feeds him.

Shinya starts setting a good pace with fucking the weaker boy’s face, and with a mighty thrust, slamming the boy’s head into the fence behind him, Shinya shudders and grunts cutely, sliding his cock free of Kirito’s mouth. A strand of saliva connects the tip of Shinya’s monster six inch cock to Kirito’s lower lip. “ahhh, that’s a goood bitch.” he moans and trails off, then he looks down at his victim, and his lip curls into a sneer again. Kirito is glaring hatefully back up at him. “Don’t you look at me that way, you fucking deserve this!” he shouts and drives his heel into Kirito’s gut, the sneaker making an audible ‘thump’ as it collides with his gut, only overmatched by his scream of pain, following an instant later.

Shinya clearly enjoyed his scream, and kicks him in the gut again. Kirito doubles over and falls onto his side, :ahhh, please, p- please no more!” he moans out, and Shinya grabs him by his hair, and lifts him back up. Shinya smiles down at him, and their eyes meet, “hey Kirito guess what!” he asks excitedly, it’s a chipper and happy sound, Takuya notes, but Kirito’s eyes fill with fresh fear.

“no, no please!” he croaks out, eyes travelling downwards to fix on Shinya’s hardening cock. 

”haha! You guessed it, I’m getting hard again!” He exclaims, and shoves his cock back into Kirito’s face. Kirito clenches his teeth, and grunts. 

Takuya, seeing the boy resisting, grins, “Hey Shinya, you might need to kick him in the mouth more, it doesn’t look like he’s learned to open up like a good bitch yet!” he yells to his little brother, who whips around and spots Takuya in the audience.

He stares for a solid minute before what Takuya said sinks in, and then he grins. Not his usual grin of ‘I’m with my friends having a good time’, but a ‘yay! My big brother is proud of me!’ grin, so a delighted smile, and he turns back around, and does just that.

He adjusts his grip so he’s holding Kirito’s head by his ears, and pulls down as he kicks up, ramming his sneaker-clad foot into Kirito’s mouth with with a sickening crack to the cheering crowd.

Kirito’s bloodcurdling scream rings out across the park, and as his head snaps backwards, a spray of blood follows him as he falls back against the fence. On the ground between the two boys, Kirito’s two front teeth sit unassumingly in a small puddle of blood.

“oh wow, are those baby teeth? You still have baby front teeth, at nine! Pahahahaha! No wonder you’re such a lil bitch Kirito, look at it this way, I’m helping you grow up! Now your adult teeth can grow in!” Shinya mocks, noticing that the teeth on the ground are, in fact, baby teeth. 

Takuya chimes in from the sidelines, “Make sure you pull down your shorts a bit more when you fuck his coin slot, I don’t wanna have to explain too mom why you came home covered in another boy’s blood!”

”hhahaha! Coin slot! Haha! That’s funny! Hey coin slot, get up!” Shinya chortles, stepping around the blood. “I said get up!” he demands. Kirito is curled up in a ball with his hands over his mouth, trying to stop the bleeding coming from his mouth, sobbing pathetically.

Shinya reaches down after hiking down his shorts a bit more, and lifts Kirito out of his ball of pain. “Now, be a good bitch, and SUCK MY COCK!” Shinya yells, pushing his dick into Kirito’s bloody mouth. Kirito squirms and flails as Shinya’s hard dick pumps in and out of his mouth.

He then gets an idea, and with what’s left of his teeth, he bites down as hard as he can. 

”AAGGHHH!” Shinya’s pained scream fills the air as he frantically backs up. The crowd gasps, and all is silent. Takuya stares intently as Shinya’s face contorts into an expression of pure, unadulterated rage.

“You know what! I think you need a bit more help losing those baby teeth!” he grits out as he pulls his shorts back up, and grabs Kirito by his head again. This time, he kicks him, and doesn’t let go of his head, he just pulls back and kicks him again. And again, and again.

After about the fourth or fifth kick, Takuya is certain that it was five, Shinya lets go of his head, and uses his other foot to kick him in the cheek, knocking him back to the ground. 

He then takes his foot that’s not covered in blood, and kicks him in the mouth with it, getting that shoe covered as he knocks a few teeth loose, and then he does it again, and again. 

”Okay Shinya! Shinyaaa! You’re getting blood all over your shoes! He’s had enough mouth kicks!” Takuya yells from sidelines.

Shinya stops and considers, the pain fading from his dick. He then tilts his head back, and looks at Takuya, “Hey Onii-chan, do you want a turn? My fists hurt.” he asks, and Takuya steps forward.

“Sure! I’ve never bullied a kid before, but this looks fun, and I’ve still gotta pay him back for hitting my little bro in the face.” Takuya says as he walks up beside Kirito. 

He looks down at the pathetic little wretch and considers. “Hey kid, do you know who I am?” Takuya asks, Kirito shakes his head ‘no’ “no? Too busy getting wrecked by my little brother huh? Well, you’ll learn.” he says, and drags Kirito to his feet by his shirt collar.

“p- Pl- Pleash, dun hurt me” Kirito moans, and it tugs at Takuya’s heartstrings, only for a second though, as he recalls exactly how this boy ended up this beat up in the first place. 

“well, maybe if you hadn’t hit Shinya, I wouldn’t have too,” he says, before bringing his sneaker clad foot up, and kicking the boy right in his nuts. Kirito screams, and as he does, Takuya backhands him across the face, directing the ensuing spray of blood and saliva away from him, and into the grass.

”Go for gut shots big brother!” Shinya says from next to him, as he massages his bruised knuckles with a smile.

Takuya grins, “that was for biting, only dogs bite, are you a dog Kirito?” he asks with a teasing lit to his voice. 

”n-no” he sobs out, and Takuya punches him in the gut, which hurts a lot more than Shinya’s punch.

“well then! Don’t bite my little brother!” he shouts, this time, it’s strong knee to the gut, and Kirito screams again, and once again, Takuya successfully avoids splatter with a well placed backhand. 

”Hey! When are you two gonna fuck him!” a voice calls out from the crowd, Takuya turns to look, and sees it was the blond boy.

Shinya takes a breath, “Calm down Endou, we’re getting there! SO big bro, do you feel up to claiming his ass?” he asks. Takuya notices the crowd is getting antsy, and his boner hasn’t gone down in the slightest.

“huh, you guys do that? Well, you can definitely count me in, I might as well make sure he didn’t hurt you when he bit you anyways,” Takuya agrees, palming his crotch with his free hand. Shinya nods, and fishes out his cock.

It’s hard, and undamaged, “well, lets see, hmm, nope, looks fine to me!” Shinya observes. 

“well Shinya, since this is the kid who gave you that shiner, you wanna go first?”

”of course I do, hold him down?” Shinya asks with a smile.

Takuya grins and throws the boy to the ground, Kirito grunts in pain and struggles to move, but Takuya squats down in front of him and grabs his arms. “No running, you deserve this.” Takuya says. He feels funny seeing this boy’s face contort in fear, while Shinya crouches behind him. It’s not a bad feeling either. 

Shinya pulls a bottle out of his pocket, Takuya recognizes it as his missing bottle of fap lube.”hey! So that’s where those have been disappearing too! You know if you would have asked I’d have gotten you a bottle, right?” He asks with a grin.

Shinya blushes, and pulls down Kirito’s cargo shorts. He pours a bit of lube on the tip of his cock, and positions himself, pressing his head against his hole. “huh, cute undies he’s got..” Takuya notes, seeing the dragonball underwear bunched up around his knees. 

“yeah? I bet they’d fit me. I think I’ll take’em.” Shinya says as he places his knees between the boy’s legs. He starts rubbing his dick against the hole, and Takuya notices he’s not penetrating. The look of bliss on his face however, makes him hesitate in saying anything.

Shinya takes his time enjoying Kirito’s ass cheeks, rubbing back and forth, and squeezing his ass. “you have a beautiful ass, Kirito, I’m gonna fuck it.” he moans out.

He then shifts, so the tip of his boner is pressing directly on the hole, and presses forward, hard. This time it’s Kirito who lets out the blood curdling scream. 

Takuya, a bit worried, looks around, all he can see is a field of boys, all varying in age, all of them have their dicks out, and are stroking, with not a single interloping adult in sight.

“AHHHHH!!! It’s too big! It won’t Fit! Please you’re tearing me AAAHHH!!!” Kirito Screams as Shinya slides his big dick into him. Takuya leans over too look, and doesn’t see any blood around Shinya’s cock, but he figures if there’s going to be any, it’ll be on the pull out.

“Shut up bitch! If you hadn’t bit me, this could’ve been avoided!” Shinya yells, and slams his cock in to the hilt, forcing another scream to rip from Kirito’s throat. 

Kirito, now Impaled on Shinya’s monster cock, gains a second wind through his blubbering sobs, and starts to fight for control of his arms back. Takuya grins, and easily pulls his arms extended, placing his sneakers on either side of the boys head, against his shoulders. “Hey Kirito, stop struggling unless you want me to start pulling!” he chirps, and Kirito stops. But his not physically struggling doesn’t stop him from screaming in pain as Shinya starts to move. Shinya starts a slow, steady hump, rolling his hips as he flattens out across Kirito’s back, looping his arms under his shoulders, and Takuya moves his feet to make room for him.

He then smiles as he brings his sneaker-clad feet in front of Kirito’s face, “I know what you can do, instead of just grunting in pain as you get railed by my little brother, you can clean up my shoes a bit.” Takuya explains, pressing his sneaker into his cheek roughly.

Kirito looks up at him through his tears, as if asking him, ‘how do you expect me to do that?’ “ho-how?” he asks pathetically, and Takuya notices that the bleeding from his mouth has slowed down considerably.

He smiles maliciously, and speaks, “with your tongue, silly, go over the sole from heel to toe, and don’t miss a spot, I’ll be able to tell, haha!” and with that, he presses the heel of his sneaker against Kirito’s lips.

Kirito, just wanting the intense burning in his ass to ease up as his former boss bullies him with his cock, complies, hoping to at least distract from it. Takuya’s shoes are surprisingly clean, and taste like rubber, dust, and the occasional dirt particle. 

Takuya watches him start licking his shoes with very little complaint, and actually notices he’s getting into it, and lets his arms go. 

As soon as he does that, Shinya sits up, lifting Kirito with him, cock still impaling the boy as he arranges him on his lap. Once he’s settled, he wraps his arms around Kirito’s chest, and starts lifting him up and down as he sobs.

Kirito is hard as a rock, stimulated from Shinya’s big, hard cock grinding throughout his ass, and crushing his prostate; sending intense waves of pleasure through the burning haze of pain that has become his ass.

Takuya, seeing the state of Kirito’s throbbing dick, looks down at his shoes, and grins as a wicked idea enters his mind. He lifts up his foot, and prods the younger boy’s dick with the toe of his sneaker, feeling how hard it is as he grinds into it. “wow, hard as a rock, you sure are enjoying everyone seeing your little dick, huh Kirito?” he ask with a mean grin.

Kirito moans lowly, and his tears begin flowing again as he squeezes his eyes shut. Shinya laughs from behind him “Hey, do that more, his ass squeezes my cock when you do, I think the freak likes it!” Shinya says with a smile, before taking a breath, and starting to fuck the boy in his lap faster.

Takuya grins wider, “Nah, his ass is tightening because of the pain, see?” he replies, and presses his sneaker clad foot fully over Kirito’s shaft, completely covering it. He presses harder, drawing a distinct pained whine from the younger boy as he begins working the tread of his shoe up and down on his dick. Kirito tries to bring his hands down to stop Takuya from torturing his dick, but his arms are still held up by Shinya’s full nelson.

“Oh fuck big brother press him harder! You’re making him squeeze down so good!” Shinya moans as he tightens and relaxes his hold, pulling the boy up and down on his cock. Takuya grins and obliges, grinding his sneaker down into the boys dick as Shinya starts properly thrusting into him. 

“Ahh! Ahh ahh! Stop, please? It hurts! Fuck!” Kirito swears and pleads, grunting in pain. Takuya, hearing this, lightens up with his shoejob. Shinya feeling the change, looks up at Takuya, and grins.

“what say we give him a break, huh? Make him enjoy this a bit.” he says, and picks up the pace with his fucking. 

One of the boys from the crowd who has been fapping furiously steps forward, and points his cock at Kirito’s head. Shinya sees this and tilts his head back, still smiling. Kirito looks over, “please no…” he whimpers out, and Takuya watches as the boy shakes and moans as he cums in Kirito’s hair. 

Shinya chuckles behind Kirito, “sometimes we do this thing, where every boy who can, cums on the… hah, cums on the day’s bitch, mm, looks like today that’s happening.” he says, fucking the boy a bit harder. 

“wow, I gotta say, when I came out here, I wasn’t expecting you to be the bully, Shinya. I like it!” Takuya says, lifting his sneaker off of Kirito’s dick. He shifts a bit, so as to trap Kirito’s cock between the soles of both shoes, and starts to move back and forth, making the boy fuck the gap between his sneakers. 

Shinya grins wider, and shifts to his knees, so that as he’s pounding into Kirito’s ass, he’s pushing the boy forward, as he pulls back to try and get his cock out from between Takuya’s shoes.

“Ow, it hurts, please stop,Takuya!” Kirito starts to beg.  
”shut up! You gave my little brother a black eye, you know what happened when our mom saw that? Do you!?” Takuya demands, squeezing tighter with his shoes.

Meanwhile, Shinya speeds up, and his breathing starts to get ragged.

Kirito whimpers again, “n-no?” he squeaks out through the tears.

“Our mom flipped her shit is what happened! I have to stick to Shinya wherever he goes! So guess what that means Ki-ri-to?” Takuya says, spelling out Kirito’s name in cute, albeit menacing way.

“w-what? Ow, ow ow ow! It hurts, I-I can’t… what!?” 

“it means I have to come here with Shinya every day, every time he wants to come here, good thing I’m gonna have plenty of entertainment huh? Haha! Who knew Shinya was such, a, bully!” Takuya explains, with the last three words though, focusing on crushing Kirito’s dick.

To their audience, Kirito’s pained screams are like the finest wine, or rather, the hottest porn, as several more boys step forward to cum on Kirito, to Takuya’s delight.

“Oh god, ew! Shinya make them stop!” Kirito cries as a couple of boys cum on his face, with another two aiming their hot jizz into his hair. “ow, fuck. Oh god it’s gonna dry there!” he complains through his sobbing.

“Haha! No way! You look awesome as the, uhhn, As the bitch you are! Uuuhhh! Ohhh yeah!” Shinya cries out, thrusting so hard he rises to his knees. Pounding quickly, his body tensing, fingers digging into the young boys skin, toes wiggling visible through the toes of his shoes, he throws his head back, and lets out a mighty roar as he cums deep inside Kirito with a single, final, hard thrust.  
“FUCK! Kirito you have a tight ass!” he exclaims, sliding out and sitting back in the grass. Takuya keeps his torturous shoejob going as Shinya pulls out.

”So it’s my turn then?” he asks, taking his shoes off of Kirito’s dick and standing up, smiling at his exhausted little brother. 

Shinya shakes his head, “nah, you need yourself a fresh boy big brother, this ones used up, we’ll find you one, come on!” Shinya explains happily, and gets up. He looks down and frowns, as does Takuya.  
His sneakers are torn on the toes, with a small tooth poking out of the side of his left one, and covered in blood besides.

“looks like you’re gonna need some new shoes before mom sees those, little buddy, I guess we should head to the store, huh?” Takuya says, taking in the damage. In his head, he tries to calculate how much it’ll cost for a replacement pair, and his frown deepens.

Shinya shakes his head, “nah, I know where we can get me a new pair, just gotta wrap this bitch up, anyone got a marker?” he suddenly asks, looking expectantly to the crowd. A boy rushes up and presses a sharpie into his palm, which he accepts with a grin.

“so guys! This is a boy for you all to use as you see fit, piss on him, cum in his ears for all I care, just make sure he remembers who’s in charge around here!” he shouts, addressing the crowd as he writes ‘Dumpster’ on Kirito’s forehead, and then hands the marker to Takuya. “here, write ‘free use,’ over his ass!” he says with a chuckle.

Takuya grins, and writes it, as well as drawing an arrow to his asshole. His grin turns more mischievous as he goes a little underneath those words, and writes ‘loser,’ before handing the marker back to the boy who handed it to Shinya.

Shinya looks at Takuya’s handiwork, and grins, “you’re a natural at this, big brother!” he says, looking up at him with a smile. Takuya scratches the back of his head and laughs, briefly knocking his hat askew.  
“haha, I guess so, it’s not hard or anything, if anything you did most of the work!” he says.

Shinya shakes his head, “you shouldn’t downplay your part, big brother, anyways, I need new shoes, and we gotta find you an ass to demolish since this one’s public use now,” he explains. He then takes a breath “Soooo, Juichi, Kado, you two are in charge of this loser, I gotta go get cleaned up!” he exclaims, and the boy who handed him the pen, as well as the boy who spoke with Takuya step forward and grab the exhausted younger boy, and start dragging him towards the bathrooms; the crowd moving with them, hurling insults and the stray kick at their captive.

With that display Shinya leads Takuya on a long, meandering path through the park. They walk for a while, and they see some kids, some of whom stop and stare at them before scurrying off. Takuya glances down at Shinya once he realizes they’re making a big circle of the park.

“So I’m looking for a specific dork with shoes in my size,” he explains, and it clicks in Takuya’s mind. He’s hunting kids in the forested section, a place set aside by the city to resemble a forest.

“there he is!” he suddenly shouts, and tears off into the bushes, a short moment later, he hears a thud and another cry of pain. “you shouldn’t have tried to run Yuuta, you know that only tuns me on, Now give me your shoes!” Shinya’s voice echos through the trees, and Takuya makes his way towards it.

A cute, red haired boy lies sitting up on the ground, as though he was knocked on his ass. At the other boys feet, Shinya is untying a pair of bright blue and green sneakers, while the boy stares at him with a bewildered expression.

“wait, Shinya, what am I gonna wear!” he pleads with him.

“you can wear home mine, I won’t be taking them, hehe, you might want to pull the tooth out of them first.” Shinya explains with a cocky grin, as if daring him to stop him. 

The boy lies back and lets Shinya work, a look of utter resignation on his face. 

Shinya pops one off and brings it too his nose, where he takes a deep whiff, and nods. “relatively new, I like these, and!” he pops off his left shoe, and slides easily into the new one. “haha, a bit more toe room,comfy and warm too!” he exclaims with a grin. He pulls it tight, and ties it, while his victim lies there looking miserable. 

Takuya steps up next to the kid, who looks up at him, and opens his mouth, “hey! Stop him, he’s stealing my shoes!” Takuya shrugs, and grabs the boys right foot. 

“Nah, Shinya’s right, you got nice sneakers, they fit him, and aren’t covered in broken kid face, so we’re taking them!” he chirps down at the boy pleasantly, before pulling his laces loose, and sliding it off his foot. 

“here you go little bro!” he says, handing the shoe to Shinya.

Shinya grins, and both boys watch Yuuta pout as his hopes are dashed. Shinya finishes putting on the boys shoes, and slides his old ones onto his feet. “good luck explaining the new shoes to your parents, say, Takuya, you haven’t had the chance to cum yet…” Shinya says with a grin, hand placed on his chin in a dramatic thinking pose. “I know this boy has a tight ass, if all the times I’ve fucked him, and the fact he feels like I’ve never done it too him, every time…” As Shinya says this, Yuuta stares up at Takuya. He gulps, but says nothing. 

“huh, yeah Shinya, he is pretty cute,” Takuya says, taking in the younger boys smooth, slender legs, the blush slowly rising on his face, the tears building in his big, watery eyes, just how thin his arms are. The fact his little brother stole this wimps shoes with barely any fight and his blue balls from earlier haven’t abated in the slightest. “yeah, I like that idea!” he says with a grin, and kneels beside the younger boy.

Yuuta looks at Takuya as he kneels, his mind whirling miles a minute, who is this boy? He called Shinya his little brother, and he said he wanted to fuck him. Takuya’s boner is obvious in his cargo shorts as he unbuckles his belt, and unsnaps the button. He looks at Shinya, and knowing that there’s no getting out of this, he sighs, and lifts his hips to pull down his shorts. “at least you guys are cute” he mutters to himself as he lifts his legs up.

“Oh?” Shinya gasps in surprise, “finally learned your place, Yuuta?” he asks, his expression mocking.

“Maybe I just wanna get this over with as soon as possible,” he says as he shrugs on the ground, before he turns his head away, blushing.

Takuya grins as he pulls the boys nylon shorts and underwear to his knees, and lifts his hips up. “Lube please?” he asks Shinya, holding out his hand. Shinya grins and hands it too him. 

Takuya pours some on his fingers and immediately pushes it into Yuuta’s ass, who grunts at the sudden entry, but makes no other motions. Takuya smiles at his grunt, and starts to fuck him with his fingers, in and out, back and forth, and the boy just lies there, taking it. He tenses up, and looks like he’s about to react, and then doesn’t.

“wow, you sure have broken this one in, huh? Attitude wise, I mean, his ass is resisting my finger pretty hard!” Takuya exclaims, lowering the zipper of his cargo shorts finally letting his monster of a cock out.

Shinya gasps! “wow big bro, you’re bigger than me! And I thought mine was big!” he says in awe.

“well Shinya, large dicks run in the family, have you seen dads? Twelve inches, easily! And yeah Shinya, you’re pretty huge down there too, you’re nine and you have a six inch.” Takuya explains, his expression deadpan as he looks up at him. Shinya blushes and grins, and with that Takuya starts to push into Yuuta.

“um, are you sure that will fit?” Yuuta asks, before he gasps as Takuya really starts pressing. “ah, Gah! Uggghhhu… fuck!” he screams, grunts and swears, gripping the grass and kicking the ground, his toes curling and splaying in Shinya’s sneakers as Takuya slides in deep on his first thrust!

“ohhh yeah, wow Shinya! I see why you do this, it feels so good!” Takuya moans out, stopping and rocking his hips back. He then takes a breath and thrusts his hips forward further, pressing even more dick into his warm, tight ass.

“Ow, ow ow ow, it hurts! FUCK!” Yuuta shouts, glaring up at Takuya. “you’re bigger than Shinya! FUCK!” he shouts through gritted teeth, throwing his head back and gripping the grass.

“oh, Ohh yeah…” Takuya sighs as he finally hilts inside the younger boy, his tight inner walls squeezing down hard on his erection. He breathes in, and starts to move, As he starts, Yuuta grits his teeth and grips the grass at his sides even harder, but says nothing.

Shinya grins as Takuya starts speeding up, setting a good pace as Yuuta writhes on the ground. “heheh, you’re doing a good job big brother, are you sure you haven’t done this before?” he asks, palming his own growing bulge.

“mmm, well, I haven’t been much of a bully before today, but sex? Not with a boy that didn’t want it like this,” Takuya pants out, fucking the boy hard and fast, his cock sliding in and out. “oh shit this is hot, Sh- Shinya look at his face, he’s squeezing his eyes shut as he thrashes around!” he whines, digging his cock in as deep as it can go, then pulling back out until just the head is inside him, before thrusting back to the hilt.

Takuya’s eyes slide down the boys tight body, taking in his slender build, all the way down to his throbbing boner. “wow, you must actually like this, huh? Your cock is so hard…” he trails off as he wraps his gloved hand around Yuuta’s five inch dick, and starts to jerk him off as he pounds deep in him.

“Aggh, uuuw, That’s be- that’s because you’re grinding my prostate into my dick, what’d think, uwaH! What did youu think was gonnaAHH!~ happen!” Yuuta gasps out. He starts thrashing even harder as Takuya starts to stroke him. “WAH! What are you doOOOing that for!?” he asks, his vice cracking as he brings his hands down to his crotch quickly! He rests them there, clenching and flexing as he’s molested. 

Takuya grins at him, “I figured I’d return the favor, of you letting me use your ass,” he says as he strokes faster, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the boys cock. His pounding intensifies as he stares into the boys eyes. “You’re really cute, Shinya needs to catch you more often!” he says happily as he hunches forwards, and moans lowly, powering his dick hard into the younger boy’s guts.

“Nooo he doesn’t!” Yuuta grunts out, and after a few minutes of Takuya hammering his prostate and working his cock, a massive wave of pleasure washes through him. “Ahh, Ah ahh ahhhh,” he cries as his cock twitches, he slams his feet into the ground and lifts himself into Takuya’s grip. He grabs his gloved hand, and starts thrusting into it as several small beads of precum gather at his tip.

Takuya is pounding deep as he feels the boy around his cock tighten up, and a deep pleasure begins to erupt inside of him, as well. “oh fuck! This was already heaven, fuck!” He moans as he pounds even harder, his cock jerking and throbbing as squirt after squirt of hot cum sprays deep inside the younger boy. “oooh yeah, that was awesome!” he says as he slides back out of Yuuta’s ass.

Yuuta looks up at the boys, and grumbles as scoots away from Takuya, ”are you guys done now?” 

“yeah, you can go,” says Shinya, palming his dick through his shorts. Yuuta looks over at Shinya, and sees him fondling his bulge, and immediately gets up, pulls up his shorts, and runs for the edge of the clearing.

‘Oh fuck I need to get out of here before he changes his mind!’ Yuuta thinks to himself in a panic as he flees. 

Shinya chuckles at the fleeing boy as Takuya gets up, and tucks his spent dick back into his shorts.

“I figured you were gonna get that taken care of? There was a perfectly good boy right there.” Takuya asks, looking at his little brothers bulge.  
Shinya blushes, “umm, well, actually…” he starts, before trailing off and turning to look away from Takuya, his cock growing a bit more in his pants. 

“well what? Don’t tell me your shy, we just raped a couple of boys together!”

“Shinya blushes harder, “well, I was hoping we could do something together, like what we did here, only just with you and me?” he asks shyly. 

Takuya grins and chuckles, “sure thing, I’m a bit spent now, so-” “TAKUYA!” 

The sound of his mother calling his name cuts him off, and both boys jump! Looking around, they can’t see their mother, and and she sounds far off. they both breathe a sigh of relief, and Shinya’s cock goes back down, fleeing at the sound of his mom.

“SHINYA! LUNCH IS READY!!!” the shout carries through the forest, and Takuya stretches his arms out over his head, and he takes a breath.

“what do you say we head back, I should be ready to go again after some food!” he says with his usual smile, and Shinya nods, grinning. 

With that goal in mind, they head home, to food and fun times.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some disappointing sequels to this, I know my quality probably went down, I'm not actually good at these things, you know.
> 
> Still, if you actually read this far, thank you, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed Shinya being a lil shit. (I also apologize for butchering the boys characterization, even though Shinya has barely any.)
> 
> OwO, I joined the sin corps a while ago, and they have a rule to post links to things...  
> so to hopefully satiate _that_ bit of anxiety, I'll be adding this one and my other to their collection and linking things.  
> https://discord.gg/gdEjn3cAw2


End file.
